Oregon
Oregon is a state in the Pacific Northwest region of the United States. It is located on the Pacific coast, with the ocean to the west, Washington to the north, California to the south, Nevada on the southeast and Idaho to the east. The Columbia and Snake Rivers delineate much of Oregon's northern and eastern boundaries respectively. The area was inhabited by many indigenous tribes before the arrival of traders, explorers and settlers who formed an autonomous government in Oregon Country in 1843, encompassing much more land than just the modern state of Oregon. After the United States settled complete claim to the land against the British Empire, the Oregon Territory was created in 1848, and Oregon became the 33rd state on February 14, 1859. Oregon in The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump Oregon was one of the Confederated Provinces of America. It was home to one of two American cities named Boston. Oregon in The Disunited States of America Oregon was a country on the west coast of North America. Ted Snodgrass' desire for an 1861 Oregon gold piece brought Randolph Brooks and Justin Monroe to Elizabeth, Virginia on the second day of the Ohio-Virginia War of 2097. Oregon in The Guns of the South Oregon remained part of the Union during the Second American Revolution. During the 1864 presidential election, it was one of the ten states that voted for Democratic Party candidate Horatio Seymour as President.The Guns of the South, appendices. The state had three electoral votes during the election. Oregon in The Hot War Portland, Oregon was the second city the Soviet Union successfully atom bombed on the early morning of March 2, 1951. Even though Seattle had been bombed hours before, Portland was caught completely off guard.Bombs Away, pgs. 151-152, ebook. In the aftermath, the governor, following the leads of Maine and California, called out the National Guard.Ibid., pg. 170, ebook. In addition to keeping the peace within the state, the National Guard actually maintained border checkpoints on Oregon's respective borders with Washington state and California.Fallout, loc. 3242, ebook. Oregon in The House of Daniel The House of Daniel played several small towns in Oregon between July 25 and July 30, 1934.Ibid., loc. 5404-5563. In Jack Spivey's experience, Oregon was a land of cold and rain. When locals told him it could get hot there, Spivey surmised that no one had informed the sun of this possibility.The House of Daniel, p. 289, HC; loc. 5488. Oregon in Joe Steele While en route to an assignment in Albany, New York, Mike Sullivan went over state capitals in his head. He incorrectly named Oregon's capital as Eugene rather than Salem.See Inconsistencies in Turtledove's Work#Inconsistencies in Joe Steele In his opinion, it would have made more sense to put Oregon's capital in Portland.Joe Steele, p. 13 Oregon in Southern Victory Oregon had a famous football team, the Portland Columbias, from the state's largest city. Oregon in State of Jefferson In 1919, after the notion of self-determination of peoples spread to the U.S., several counties in southern Oregon joined with counties in northern California to create the new U.S. state of Jefferson.Thirty Days Later: Steaming Forward: 30 Adventures in Time, loc. 450. Oregon in Through Darkest Europe Oregon was an independent nation-state in the Sunset Lands. Literary comment The geography of this Oregon is unclear. It is included here for convenience. Oregon in The Two Georges Oregon was a province of the North American Union, located on the Pacific coast between the provinces of Upper California to the south, Vancouver to the north, Disraeli to the southeast, and Albertus and Hanover to the east. It was a large, sparsely populated province with two major cities: West Boston and Wellesley. In the summer of 1995, RAMs Thomas Bushell, Samuel Stanley, and Felix Crooke traversed Oregon on the Empire Builder en route to investigate a weapons-smuggling ring in the islands off of Vancouver. Literary Comment Along with taking up OTL Oregon, the NAU's Oregon also takes up OTL Washington, most of Idaho (minus the southeastern section), a small chunk of northwestern Nevada, and northwestern Montana.Map The Two Georges, frontispiece. References Category:US States Category:British Empire (OTL) Category:Countries in North America (Fictional Work) Category:Confederated Provinces Oregon Category:The Guns of the South Category:The Hot War Category:The House of Daniel Category:Joe Steele Oregon Category:State of Jefferson Category:Through Darkest Europe